warcraftfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Guyviroth Dawnbreaker
Guyviroth Dawnbreaker, also known as The Twilight Vanquisher, is a High Elf that has lived since the founding of Quel'Thalas. During the Scourge Invasion or Prince Arthas, Guyviroth saught a way to use their dark magic against them, but was exiled soon after. However, by using the Holy Light as well as the darkness, he became the first Twilight Knight. History Childhood Age of Adulthood To Prosper with One's Strength Aiding the Second War War with the Scourge Darkness to Exile The Birth of Twilight Army of One to Northrend Present Powers and Abilities Due to Guyviroth being a past Paladin as well as becoming a sort of Death Knight, one that has been granted the powers of undeath, he can freely use the light and shadow, even in conjunction with eachother to create powerful, unpreventable Twilight spells. In lore terms, Guyviroth has access to many of the Paladin and Death Knight spells, albeit some of them work differently though have similar effects to their original counterparts. The Shadow of the Scourge * 'Presence of Shadow - ' Guyviroth is engulfed in a mist of shadow, able to control these shadows to attack his enemies, as well as to increase the attack range and damage of his weapon. * 'Death Strike - ' A powerful strike that channels the essence of death itself. Being struck by this attack rends the soul from the victim's body, killing them instantly if taken head on; scrapes or light cuts may leave the foe weakened. * 'Death Grip - ' A tendril of shadow from the caster's hand grips any object or opponent regardless of weight and draws it quickly to the caster. * 'Death Gate - ' Guyviroth can create a portal of shadow in order to instantly travel to any area where he has created a magical link to, using it as a gateway to instantly travel from his current position to the desired, pre-set location. * 'Pestilence - ' By expelling his dark energies, Guyviroth infects those around him with his shadow energies, causing them to slowly decay from the inside out until they are at least five meters away from him. * 'Mind Shatter - ' A blast of icy wind smashes the mind of the opponent, causing them to become dizzy and off-balance, as well as unable to think properly for several minutes. * 'Strangulate - ' Guyviroth uses his shadows to strangle the opponent, killing them from asphyxiation and rendering them unable to cast any spells or abilities in the mean time. * 'Death and Decay - ' Unleashing an orb of death, it strikes the ground and within its center spans a circle of a 20 foot diameter. Enemies that enter this circle began to corrode and rot away, similar to necrosis. * 'Desecration - ' Wherever Guyviroth stands, the ground around him becomes tainted in darkness, where enemies become crippled and slowed as they step on this unhallowed ground. * 'Path of Death - ' No terrain stops Guyviroth, allowing him to cross over water, lava, or any other non-solid area as though it were normal ground. * 'Obliterate - ' A powerful swing of his weapon will smash through any obstacle as the darkness breaks down the stricken object. * 'Dark Command - ' Guyviroth forces an enemy to engage in combat with him against their will; those who try to resist will have their bodies damaged by the dark energies that control them. * 'Rune Strike - ' By activating the runes on his weapon, Guyviroth unleashes a powerful strike that also produces a large wave of necrotic energies that cause necrosis on those who are touched by it. * 'Anti-Magic Barrier - ' Guyviroth creates a shell around himself that negates spells that attack or inflict him; on Mobius, it also protects him from Chaos-based abilities. * 'Death Rune Empowerment - ' Empowering his runes with his own energy, Guyviroth can utilize Death Strike, Rune Strike and Obliterate into a single attack that can instantly kill those struck, break through any defense, and unleashes a wave of deathly energy that can kill those struck by it. * 'Dancing Rune Weapon - ' Guyviroth can create an exact duplicate of his weapon that floats beside him, able to act on its own as well as telepathically communicate with Guyviroth. * 'Howling Blast - ' The powers of frost blast outwards from Guyviroth's body, blasting away, freezing, and dealing huge amount of frost damage to those near him. * 'Corpse Explosion - ' By overflowing a corpse with necrotic energies, Guyviroth can cause it to explode and unleash a powerful torrent of necrotic energies that immitates a grenade explosion. * 'Dark Simulacrum - ' By focusing the darkness Guyviroth can create a duplicate of the opponent's last attack, with the same strength as the opponent's attack, and unleash it. * 'Frostbite - ' Guyviroth's attacks can release one of two diseases; Frostbite causing the opponent's body to seize up from the immense cold and unable to move fully. * 'Unending Plague - ' Guyviroth's attacks can release one of two diseases; Unending Plague causes the opponent to suffer from wracking pains throughout their body which, when they have touched another person besides Guyviroth, transfer that disease to them. The Light's Retribution * 'Crusader Strike - ' A powerful strike that sears the target with powerful, burning Holy light. This attack works much better against Undead and Demon creatures. * 'Judgment - ' Guyviroth unleashes a burst of light at the opponent that deals Holy damage. While under the Judgment's effect, the target is slowed and attacks against the target also heal Guyviroth. * 'Seal of Retribution - ' A seal that empowers Guyviroth to cause his attacks to cause explosions of radiant energy, dealing all other targets Holy damage that are near the primary target. * 'Seal of Blood - ' A seal that triples Guyviroth's power, but at the same time his attacks cause him to take damage. * 'Seal of the Light - ' A seal that causes Guyviroth's attacks to heal him when he deals damage, stacking with Judgment's healing effect. * 'Templar's Verdict - ' A powerful strike that deals immense damage and has a chance to instantly kill a target, but will instantly kill any undead or demon creature without fail. * 'Redemption - ' Guided by the Holy light, Guyviroth can use its power to guide a person's soul back to their body, ressurecting them. * 'Exorcism - ' A powerful blast of Holy energy that deals heavy damage, but deals double damage to any undead or demon creature, and breaks any posession spells the target may be under. Allies do not suffer damage. * 'Consecration - ' Guyviroth consecrates the ground around him with holy energy, causing any enemy who stands in it to burn with holy damage, while allies are healed over time while in the consecrated area. * 'Holy Wrath - ' By unleashing the holy energies within him, Guyviroth explodes his energies outwards that blasts away and burns enemies who are caught in it. * 'Divine Storm - ' Guyviroth summons the light to create a storm of hammers that encompass him and damage anyone near him. * 'Divine Shield - ' A barrier of light protects Guyviroth and grants him immunity to all damage and effects for thirty seconds. * 'Avenging Wrath - ' The light grants Guyviroth a pair of wings, allowing him flight and increasing his speed and damage for a length of time. * 'Guardian of Ancient Kings - ' Guyviroth calls upon a holy knight to aid him in combat. The Guardian can use all of Guyviroth's abilities, and cannot be destroyed until all of its energy has been spent. * 'Holy Shock - ' Guyviroth blasts the enemy with a stream of holy light and deals holy damage, or can use it to heal himself or an ally. * 'Zealotry - ' While under Zealotry, Avenging Wrath lasts longer, the Guardian deals more damage with its abilities, the Seals have their effects enhanced, Hammer of Wrath deals triple damage, and Templar's Verdict can deal death without fail regardless of what type of creature Guyviroth is facing. * 'Blessing of Might ' Guyviroth places a blessing on himself and his allies, increasing their damaging powers. * 'Blessing of Light ' Guyviroth places a blessing on himself and his allies, healing them over time. * 'Lay on Hands - ' By channelling the light, Guyviroth can heal himself or an ally back to full health, but can only be used once a day. * 'Censure - ' Each of Guyviroth's attacks leaves a touch of Censure on the target. Each application on the target increases damage done to them by 10% for each stack of Censure on them. This cannot be removed until they are struck by a Shadow spell, until they die, or until a day have passed. * 'Hammer of Wrath - ' Guyviroth creates a huge hammer of light and tosses it at the opponent, which homes in on them quickly as they move. When struck, it deals heavy Holy damage, and applies three stacks of Censure on the target. Equipment Guyviroth's equipment is considered to be a mix of both Paladin and Death Knight styled armor; the colors are of a dark but pale blue colors and a blend of lich purple and lavender. Some parts of the armor are accented with gold and silver trimmings. This blend of Paladin and Death Knight architecture is due to his paladin armor becoming tainted over time from exposure to necrotic energies associated with the Scourge. Donned in Plate armor, Guyviroth lacks a helmet, as he says it hinders his neck movement and obstructs his otherwise wide point of vision. The shoulders are hidden beneath a large, flowing cape to hide the fact that they are encrusted with powerful gems to fool his enemies. Where most warriors wear leggings, Guyviroth wears a robe to allow for his natural agility and foot work that plated leggings would otherwise restrict. Belore'Melorn This two handed bastard sword, translated to "Sunstriker", was Guyviroth's primary weapon after he became a warrior. It was this sword, forged from the Sunwell itself, that enabled him to wield its powers, which allowed him to mimic the Human's paladin abilities, which he had heard and read about whenever he left to travel to Lordaeron. The blade was fairly ornamented, sleek and light-weight. However, when Guyviroth faught against Arthas during the war against Quel'Thalas, Belore'Melorn was shattered when struck by Frostmourne, and its shards became tainted. However, managing to escape and survive the battle, Guyviroth took the shards to reforge his weapon. Delar'Shilore After his exile, Guyviroth travelled to spend the rest of his time travelling, until he managed to come across the snowy lands that housed the Dwarven city of Ironforge. As Magnus had forged a sword from the holy sphere that is now the Ashbringer, Magnus would try to reforge the sword, but refused to touch the corrupted shards. Guyviroth instead took Magnus' hammer and smelted for himself a new, powerful sword that he named Delar'Shilore, translated to "Way to the Dawn", to symbolise his power over both light and shadow. The sword is a very large claymore, almost as big as Guyviroth himself. Because of its composition of being a weapon forged in light and reforged in shadow, it has the distinct power of corrupting all it touches with its shadow damage, and burning demons and undead with its holy energies. The runes, as well as the blade, will glow either a pale blue color or bright gold color depending if Guyviroth uses his holy or shadow spells respectively. Themes Murray Gold - "Vale" Murray Gold - "Vale Decim" Category:Blood Elf Category:Neutral